San Valentín y una nueva promesa
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Es San Valentín y Shinichi no está junto a Ran; aunque eso es lo que ella más desea: estar con él ese día. ¿Una nueva promesa...?" 2ra parte y completo
1. 1ra Parte

**"SAN VALENTÍN Y UNA NUEVA PROMESA" (1ª parte)**

- No entiendo cómo puedes siquiera seguir pensando en ese maníaco detective. Un día como el de mañana…el mejor día del año –le brillaban los ojos a la castaña.  
- Ay Sonoko, siempre igual, no sé como te hago caso, de verdad. Para eso me venía sola con mi madre –le respondió su amiga algo cansada.  
- Vale, vale, no digo más nada –sonrió maliciosamente.

Hacía una tarde estupenda y aunque estaban en invierno no hacía demasiado frío, y el calorcillo del sol alegraba el día a cualquiera que se encontrase en la calle ese día.

Las dos muchachas entraron al centro comercial cuando, al momento siguiente, ambas agitaron su mano como reconociendo a alguien en la distancia.

- ¡Hola mamá! Gracias por acompañarnos –dijo dándole un beso.  
- Ran cariño… Sonoko… Así que quieres que te dé ideas para qué regalarle a Shinichi, ¿eh?  
- ¡¡Mamáaaaaaaa!! –se ruborizó la muchacha.  
- Venga Ran, soy tu madre, te conozco demasiado bien.  
- Nos vendrá bien su ayuda, señora Kisaki.  
- Vamos allá entonces.

Las tres recorrieron el centro comercial Beika mirando los escaparates de cada tienda en busca de lo que querían comprar.

- ¿Y tenéis algo en mente de lo que queréis comprar a Shinichi y a Makoto?  
- Sí, yo lo tengo claro, solo tengo que ver si lo encuentro –contestó Sonoko.  
- Bueno, yo no lo tengo claro… Pero quiero que sea algo que pueda llevar siempre puesto –dijo pensativa reflexionando en qué podría ser.  
- Pues en vista de que más o menos sabéis lo que queréis, creo que os vendrá bien esta tienda –se paró Eri delante del establecimiento mientras las jovencitas miraban a través de la cristalera para ver si podían ver algo que les pudiese interesar.  
- No está mal. Aquí hay de todo. Venga, ¡vamos! –saltó feliz Sonoko al ver que allí podría haber lo que ella quería.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El sonido del despertador se oyó en la habitación pero hacía ya un rato que ella estaba despierta, estaba nerviosa y pocas veces se sentía así. Estaba segura que había sido aquella llamada de Shinichi la que la tenía a la expectativa...

_"Lo siento Ran, mañana me será prácticamente imposible estar ahí contigo, lo siento de veras"_

Esa había sido su respuesta… la respuesta a la pregunta de Ran de verse ese día, ese 14 de febrero. Le había puesto triste, por supuesto, pero ahora, mirando el paquetito encima de su mesilla de noche, algo le decía que aquel día él acabaría por aparecer, sí, eso era…no tenía que desanimarse, Shinichi aparecería.

Con ese pensamiento se levantó y se arregló para ir a preparar el desayuno para su padre y el pequeño Conan.

- Conan ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? –preguntó la chica cuando pasó por el salón.  
- Buenos días, hermana Ran –sonrió un poco pillo.  
- Buenos días Conan. Voy a preparar el desayuno para papá y para nosotros dos, ¿te gustaría ayudarme?  
- Claro que sí, pero el tío no está en la casa, ha salido temprano, por eso estoy despierto desde hace un buen rato.  
- ¿Que papá ha salido? ¿Tan temprano y en domingo? –preguntó sin comprender, y fue que vio como Conan sonreía pícaro y llevaba algo entre las manos. - ¿Qué es eso Conan?  
- Ah, una nota del tío Kogoro –se la ofreció para que leyese.  
- ¿Una nota? Veamos… Mmmmm, así que tenía que atender un asunto sumamente importante. Me pregunto qué será –se cuestionaba dubitativa.  
- _Por qué será que me imagino que sé donde está…_ Jajajaja.  
- ¿Qué te hace gracia Conan?  
- No, nada, nada, ¿vamos a preparar el desayuno? Muero de hambre.  
- Jajaja, sí, vamos.

Esa mañana había sido más tranquila de lo normal. Conan le contaba a Ran los nuevos inventos del profesor Agasa para él y la liga de detectives… Ella le escuchaba pero no estaba precisamente allí en ese momento.

- Ran… Ran… ¡Hermana Ran!  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó Conan? –preguntó sobresaltada.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ran?  
- Conan ¿tú crees que Shinichi no me quiera?  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
- Es que…esa llamada… Nada, déjalo, no tiene importancia –dijo sin más, levantándose para seguir con los quehaceres de la casa.  
- _Mierda, fue la llamada que le hice ayer por lo que se ha puesto así._ No quería decirte eso Ran pero…no quería ilusionarte con que pudiese estar contigo –susurró para sí mientras la veía alejarse. – Cómo, si aún sigo siendo Conan… Así nunca podré presentarme frente a ti cuando yo quiera o…cuando tú más lo deseas Ran… Mi Ran.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Hermana Ran… –le llamaba Conan desde el salón. – ¡¡Hermana Ran!!  
- ¿Sí? Dime, Conan –le contestó cuando salió de la habitación.

Estaba hermosa, simplemente era la muchacha más linda que jamás había visto nunca.

- _Maldición, se ha puesto así de guapa y…yo no podré estar con ella, o al menos no como Shinichi._  
- ¿Conan te pasa algo? ¿Por qué me llamabas con tanta urgencia? –volvió a hablar la muchacha en vista de que el pequeño no le respondía.  
- Yo…verás… –hablaba aún colorado. – Es que yo…voy a comer a casa del profesor Agasa.  
- Oh, ¿en serio?  
- _Estás triste Ran…_ Sí, pero ¿te ocurre algo? Si quieres me quedo contigo.  
- No, no pasa nada Conan, ve y diviértete.  
- Gracias, nos vemos luego –nada más salir por la puerta echó a correr, pensativo. – Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo verla así.

Al cabo de un rato…comenzó a sonar el móvil de Ran.

- _¿Será él?_ –pensó ilusionada. - ¿Diga? Ah, hola Sonoko.  
- "Mmm… ¿a qué viene ese 'ah'? Pensabas que era Shinichi quien te llamaba ¿verdad?"  
- Bueno…pues sí jaja. Cuéntame.  
- "No voy a poder ir a comer a tu casa, Makoto ha llegado antes de lo previsto y comeremos juntos. No te importa, ¿verdad?"  
- No, no, para nada. Pásalo bien Sonoko –sonrió la joven Mouri.

La comida fue más que aburrida, sólo se escuchaba la televisión de fondo sin que ella le diese la más mínima importancia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ahí estaba, sentada en aquel banco del parque, impaciente… No despegaba sus ojos del reloj en ningún instante, y parecía que las manecillas no giraban, el tiempo no transcurría.

El lugar iba refrescando más de lo habitual, cada vez se hacía más tarde y él…él no llegaba. Pero ella no perdía la esperanza, sabía que solía tardarse cada vez que quedaban en verse.

- Hoy…hoy se tarda demasiado. Es tan tarde… –susurraba mirando de nuevo su reloj. – Era verdad entonces cuando dijo que no vendría… ¡Shinichi!

Suspiró ahogadamente, no tenía sentido seguir allí esperando por alguien que quizás no vendría.

¡Qué desilusión! Las lágrimas caían sin control alguno de sus bellos y oscuros ojos topándose con el papel de regalo que envolvía aquel pequeño estuche.

Fue cuando empezó a caminar que escuchó como unas pisadas aceleraban justo detrás de ella. No le dio demasiada importancia; no, él no era, de eso estaba segura.

"Ran", creyó escuchar su nombre, pero sólo era el viento que soplaba con suavidad. "Ran", volvió a escuchar, ahora sí, más claramente su nombre pero no volvió su vista atrás, no quería girarse y verlo allí parado detrás de ella y correr a su lado y darse cuenta después que era un simple sueño, que con solo tocarlo desaparecería de su lado de nuevo como siempre ocurría cuando soñaba con él; por tanto prefirió ignorar esa voz que la llamaba insistentemente cada vez más cerca y más audible.

En ningún momento se paró hasta que sintió como una cálida mano le tocaba con suavidad el hombro, y fue ahí cuando se giró y lo vio con una tremenda sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**_Primero que nada, ni DC ni sus personajes me pertenece (jaja quien me diera que cierto chico de Osaka me perteneciese *o*), son del genialísimo Gosho Aoyama._**

**_Éste fic iba a ser de un sólo capítulo pero en vista de que se me está haciendo algo larguillo, lo he dividido en dos partes, para que sea más llevadera la lectura y de paso que la termino os dejo parte de la historia para que la leáis ^^ Espero que os guste._**

**_Cualquier comentario es bienvenido :D_**


	2. 2da Parte

**"SAN VALENTÍN Y UNA NUEVA PROMESA" (2ª parte)**

- Shinichi –sólo pudo susurrar esta vez Ran, emocionada de volver a verlo y que no desaparecía al tocarlo; así que no era un sueño, todo era real…allí estaba él de nuevo, a su lado, después de tanto tiempo.  
- Ran –volvió él a pronunciar al momento en que ella divisó algo que jamás antes había visto en su rostro: ¿pena?, ¿tristeza?, culpabilidad de algo que sabía iría a suceder en unos instantes. - Lo siento Ran, perdóname.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó de sus labios cuando al momento siguiente vio con desesperación como la persona que más amaba iba desintegrándose bajo su mirada, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Abundantes lágrimas que no dejaban de surcar sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volvía a aparecer e ilusionarla por unos instantes para que, al momento siguiente, volviese a marcharse de nuevo y quién sabe por cuanto tiempo más?

Un sonido insistente la despertó de su letargo… ¡Era el teléfono!

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué estoy haciendo en casa? –se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras intentaba levantarse y se dirigía al teléfono. - ¿Sí? ¿Dígame?  
- "¿Ran? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? Llevo rato llamándote…"  
- Estoy bien.  
- "Te llamaba porque me quedé muy preocupado por ti desde que salí de casa."  
- Disculpa que no lo haya cogido antes, me había quedado dormida.  
- "¿Pero estás bien?" –preguntaba no muy convencido.  
- Sí, no te preocupes. Cuelgo, tengo cosas que hacer.  
- "Pero, Ran…" –fue lo último que escuchó antes de colgar el teléfono.  
- _Ha sido sólo un sueño_ –pensaba detenidamente mientras cogía el mando a distancia y apagaba el televisor.

En ese instante se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse. Lo tenía claro: iba a salir esa tarde, tenía la sensación de que vería a Shinichi después de tanto tiempo, estaba segura; además, aquel sueño…la aparición de Shinichi…sería un sueño premonitorio, sí, debía intentarlo al menos.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, cogió el regalo y lo metió en su bolso y, con las llaves en mano cerró la puerta de su casa y empezó a bajar las escaleras rumbo a aquel lugar que tenía en mente.

Mil cosas le pasaban por su mente. Mil preguntas que hacerle. La incertidumbre y la angustia se apoderaban de ella… ¿Lo podría ver? Al final, después de tantos meses ¿lo vería de nuevo? ¿Por qué si él le dijo claramente que no ella estaba segura que sí?

Estaba tan ensimismada, que cuando recobró el sentido, algo la dejó con la boca abierta, pensando cómo es que eso estaba pasando. No se lo imaginaba. Sus padres se encontraban cenando en un restaurante lujoso, a gusto, sin peleas, sin fastidiarse el uno al otro… Sólo se sentía el amor cuando se miraban el uno al otro. Después de tanto tiempo intentando unirlos, y sin ella imaginárselo, allí estaban, sentados, charlando, Kogoro tomando con delicadeza la mano de su, aún, esposa.

Sonrió tranquila y muy contenta de verlos juntos. Pensó en entrar el restaurante y darles la enhorabuena, pero no estaba segura de que aquellos dos volviesen a estar juntos de nuevo, como una familia y, además, por otro lado estaba centrada en él y no quería perder más tiempo.

- Shinichi –susurró mientras cruzaba sin darse cuenta que estaba en rojo y un coche venía a alta velocidad hacia ella.

Fue el brusco frenazo que le hizo pararse en seco, aturdida.

- Ran, ¿te encuentras bien?  
- ¿Sonoko?  
- Oye, te veo con mala cara.  
- No estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
- ¿Vas a algún lado? Si quieres te podemos acercar –le ofreció Makoto.  
- No sé, no quiero importunaros –sonrió mirando a su amiga.  
- Jajaja, no es nada mujer, vente.

Así los tres se subieron de nuevo al vehículo y recorrieron el camino que llevaría a Ran a su destino.

Ran se sentía algo incómoda dentro del coche, con esas miraditas de enamorados de los dos. Estaba feliz por su amiga pero ella estaba de más; así que optó por la mejor opción.

- Chicos, me viene bien aquí.  
- ¿Estás segura?  
- Sí, sí. Además me gustaría ir dando un paseo. Muchas gracias chicos. Mañana nos vemos Sonoko.  
- Claro que sí Ran. Adiós –agitaba su mano alegremente mientras la veía alejarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba en su destino. Miró a su alrededor; todo seguía igual. Su zona preferida los columpios, sin duda, donde se pasaba las tardes con Shinichi cuando eran pequeños, con sus mamás.

Se sentó en el pequeño muro de piedra que rodeaba el parque infantil y miró de frente…los árboles seguían igual de grandes y magníficos, recodando las veces que contabas frente a ellos cuando jugaban al escondite, o cuando, en las tardes de mucho calor, se sentaban junto a ellos a merendar bajo la atenta mirada de sus progenitoras.

- ¡Feliz San Valentín! –escuchó a sus espaldas, algo que la hizo sobresaltarse, emocionada.  
- Shinic… Oh, doctor, buenas noches –titubeó al momento que se fijó de quién se trataba realmente.  
- Una chica tan dulce como tú, ¿sola en este día? –le sonrió.  
- Dr. Araide… ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? –le preguntó con ternura, aun algo turbada.

Éste se sentó a su lado, tomando la postura de la muchacha.

- Sólo paseaba, y he terminado aquí –dijo riendo mirando de frente.

Ambos quedaron callados por un momento, mirando con interés el otro lado del parque. Ran reconoció a una pareja que caminaba tomada de la mano en plan romántico.

- Pero si son la detective Sato y el detective Takagi –rompió de pronto el corto silencio que se había creado entre ellos.  
- Jaja, parece ser que éste es un día mágico. Lo que no tienes valor de hacer el resto del año, lo haces en este día –suspiró mientras se separaba de su lado y se levantaba. - Creo que te están esperando –le habló quedamente haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a espaldas de la joven. - Buenas noches Ran.  
- Buenas noches doctor –respondió a su despedida.

Cuando ya no pudo divisar a su acompañante, se levantó de donde se encontraba, lentamente, y miró en la dirección que el doctor había señalado segundos antes, y pudo observar una sombra en uno de los columpios.

Desde esa distancia no lo podía reconocer con precisión aunque no pudo evitar que su corazón latiese más rápido de lo habitual.

Con pasos lentos pero precisos, caminó hacia esa persona y, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para distinguir de quien se trataba, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos; sabía que ahora no era solamente un sueño, sino una realidad, allí estaba él, delante suya, sentado en el columpio como antaño.

Se miraban fijamente. Ninguno decía nada. Él sólo hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentase en el otro columpio, a su lado. Acto seguido, ambos estaban compartiendo un momento como los de su infancia en aquel parque. No hablaban, realmente ninguno sabía cómo empezar, ni por donde empezar.

- Veo que te encuentras bien Ran, me alegro mucho –dijo él sin mirarla.  
- Shinichi.

Ran lo miraba emocionada, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo…pero no le salían las palabras.

- Seguramente lo habrás pasado mal, llevamos tiempo sin vernos, no te llamo con demasiada frecuencia… Por eso –en ese punto la miró y sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes hasta que Shinichi se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta - me gustaría que aceptases esto –le dijo extendiendo el sobre que llevaba en sus manos.  
- ¿¡Eh!? –exclamó sorprendida aceptando lo que le estaba ofreciendo. - Pero si son dos billetes de avión –comentó al observar el obsequio.  
- Así es, para dentro de un año. Tú y yo haremos ese viaje juntos y jamás me volveré a irme de tu lado. Te lo prometo –le sonrió con cariño.

Ella le miraba sin creer que aquello fuese cierto. Tendría que esperar sólo un año más y por fin estaría con Shinichi para siempre como tanto lo había deseado.

- Shinichi, esto es para ti –buscó en su bolso y de él extrajo un paquetito y se lo dio en sus manos. - Ojalá te guste.  
- Es precioso Ran –decía encantado. - Además me sienta de maravilla.  
- Jaja tú tan modesto como siempre.

Mientras Shinichi seguía observando el reloj, Ran se levantó del columpio y caminó un par de pasos.

- Oye…me regalaste el reloj para que no vuelva a llegar tarde nunca más ¿verdad?

No escuchó ninguna respuesta de su amiga, eso le extrañó, levantó la cabeza y allí vio su perfecta silueta frente a él, de espaldas.

Lentamente, y sin hacer ruido, se fue acercando a la chica y la abrazó por la cintura con mucho cariño. No sabía si era ella la que temblaba bajo sus manos o era él el que temblaba al tenerla tan peligrosamente cerca.

- ¡Feliz día! –le susurró al oído antes de darle la vuelta para tenerla frente a él.

Y allí, en su lugar favorito, la besó dulcemente. Un año, sólo era un año más para estar "separados" y por fin podrían volver a estar juntos como tanto habían anhelado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Shinichi –se sobresaltó aturdida, despertándose de pronto.

Miró a su alrededor. No, no otra vez. ¿De nuevo lo había soñado? No podía ser cierto. Pero todos sus temores se despejaron cuando al momento siguiente, posó sus ojos sobre su mesilla de noche y allí divisó algo que antes no estaba. Lo cogió entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido real, que no había sido un simple sueño. Allí estaban los billetes de avión que Shinichi le había regalado el día anterior; y junto a ellos una nota que no había visto antes que dictaba:

_"Vale por una promesa"_

*** FIN ***

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

_Tanto los personajes como el anime/manga de DC pertenece a Gosho Aoyama._

_Bueno, decir que no estoy 100% satisfecha del resultado del fic, no sé porqué xD Jajaja debe ser que estoy demasiado dormida y cansada como para ponerme a decir si me gustó o no, no sé, ya no sé lo que digo a estas horas._

_Este fic lo empecé hace 3 meses más o menos un día, un momentito de descanso en la guardería, y ya veis cuando lo termino, si se supone que era para San Valentín xD y menos mal que no tiene más capítulos que sino no lo termino. Y ya está, esa es la historia de cómo se me ocurrió el fic jaja quería escribir algo para ese día y ya está, así de simple jojojojo._

_En fin, que ojalá os haya gustado y disculparme si no ha estado del todo bien el final_  
_Los comentarios son super bien recibidos, como siempre_

_Por cierto, ¿queréis que haga un epílogo? Sería algo cortito, es que no estaba segura de escribirlo o no, y como no quería tardarme más en subir el final ya no lo hice... pero ¿queréis que lo haga o nop?_


End file.
